Ginga Omoi
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: On a stormy day, Seiya thinks back to that time on the rooftop with Usagi, when she happens to run into the parlor, crying hre eyes out. What did Mamo-baka do to Usa-chan? Read to find out. One-Shot, Song fic, i suck at summaries....just read it....


As I was listening to Seiya's song 'A Galaxy of Differences--One-sided Love' and the song 'My Friends Love', and I was watching two   
  
video clips from the Stars season, the one where Seiya says "Am I not good enough?" and the one where Seiya kissed Usagi, I   
  
suddenly had the need to write a short story with a Seiya/Usagi romance. So, here it is! Also, this will be my first song fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
  
(......) me talking  
  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
  
*......* an action  
  
//......// english lyrics  
  
\\......\\ original/japanese lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
'It's raining. Just like it was on that day on the school rooftop. It's been a year since Odango defeated Sailor Galaxia, and me, Taiki,  
  
and Yaten decided to come back to Earth for good. Odango.... Yes, even now when she has her 'Mamo-chan' by her side, I'm still in   
  
love with her. I don't care if it means that I'll always be in a one-sided love. I don't care that she'll nerver feel the same way for me. I   
  
don't care if it means that I'll be alone for the rest of my life. The only thing that matters to me, is that she's happy. If the only thing   
  
she'll see me as is a friend, then I can live with that. As long as I can be near her... *sigh* Yaten and Taiki are going to be angry   
  
because I skiped out on that photo sesion we were supposed to go to after school. Oh well. I'll just explain to them that I needed   
  
some time to think.'  
  
(My POV)  
  
It was a stormy Friday afternoon. Schools had been let out a little over an hour ago. People on the streets were running to find   
  
sheltter. But one boy was oblivious to all of this. Seiya Kou was sitting at the Crown Parlor drinking his soda and in deep thought,   
  
when all of a sudden the object of his thoughts and affection burst through the door, crying her eyes out.  
  
**********  
  
\\Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni   
  
Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru   
  
Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku   
  
Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou\\  
  
//In the brightly shining world of white   
  
With your wings spread out wide, you are there   
  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you   
  
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny//  
  
**********  
  
(Usagi's POV, 30 minutes ago)  
  
'I hate thunder storms!! It's a good thing that Mamo-chan's apartment is close by, or else I would be stuck in this storm!' As I ran up   
  
the stairs, I remebered a few days ago when Mamo-chan told me to call before I came over. 'Oh well! I'm sure he won't mind a surprise  
  
visit!' I reached his door and knocked. I was surprised when a woman that was about 21 answered the door.   
  
"Hello there. May I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Umm.......I must have went to the wrong door. I was looking for Mamo-chan." I said slightly nervous. 'I know this is Mamo-chan's   
  
apartment.' As I was about to turn around and leave, the woman started talking to me again.  
  
"Oh! Are you Usagi?" she asked me with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hai. How did you know my name?" I asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan told me all about you! But some of the things he said were really mean. You'd think he'd be nicer to his little sister!" the  
  
woman said.  
  
"Nani? Little sister?" 'Why would Mamo-chan say that I was his lilttle sister?'  
  
"Hai. You are his little sister, aren't you?" said the woman.  
  
I shook my head. "Iie. I'm his girlfriend and fiancee`!" I said with tears in my eyes as I realized what was happening.  
  
The woman gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Usagi. I had no idea. Mamoru told me that he was single! I can't believe the nerve of that cold hearted jerk!"  
  
I was only half listening to what the woman was saying. I couldn't believe what had just happened. But, with the way Mamo-ch--iie,   
  
Mamoru-baka has been acting lately, I should have known. I was bearly aware of when the woman grabed her things and walked out  
  
of Mamoru's appartment.  
  
"My name is Tsubasa Miki. Do you need a ride home, Usagi? My car is parked outside." Miki asked with concern on her face.  
  
I nodded my head. "Hai, thank you." Then I walked with Miki to her car.  
  
'I need someone to talk to. Someone I can trust. Someone who will understand.' Then out of the back of my mind, one name came to  
  
me. The one person I could talk to who would comfort me, without asking tons of questions. The one whom I believe to be my best  
  
friend. Seiya Kou.   
  
"Miki? Could you please drop me off at the Crown Parlor?" I asked with tears still streaming down my face.  
  
"*sad smile* Of course, Usagi. It's the least that I can do." Miki said as she changed directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*Now~*~*~*~*  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
When I saw Odango run through the door with the tears in her eyes, I knew imideatly that she needed me. If only for a shoulder to cry  
  
on, she still needed me. I ran to her and caught her in my arms. She burried her head on my shoulder and shook with sobs. I brushed  
  
away a stray piece of hair, and led her over to a booth in the back where their were no people around.  
  
"Shh.........Don't cry Odango. I'm here for you, please don't cry." I wispered in her ear as I rubbed her back.  
  
After a few minutes I heard her muffled voice say my name as she looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. Then she pulled away from   
  
me a little and lowered her head.  
  
"Seiya, thank you." She said as tears still trailed down her face.  
  
'I hate seeing you like this, Odango. It was Mamoru, I know it was. I can sense it. Why do you let him hurt you feelings like this?   
  
Don't you know that I would never make you cry? I would never hurt you like he does.'  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened, Odango?" I said as I brushed away her tears.  
  
"Mamoru was cheating on me. He told this girl that he met in Odaiba that he was single and that I was only his baka little sister that  
  
never left him alone." Odango said as she threw herself in my arms once again. "Seiya! What am I going to do?!"  
  
"You'll be ok, Odango. Please don't cry over him. If he really did do that, then he didn't love you. Which means he's not worth your   
  
tears." I wispered, trying to sooth her.  
  
**********  
  
\\Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara   
  
Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni...   
  
Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru   
  
Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao   
  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi   
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...   
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne\\  
  
//I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it   
  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...   
  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you   
  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face   
  
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy//  
  
**********  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
I pulled away from Seiya and looked up at him.  
  
"Mamoru-san isn't the reason that I'm crying. I-it's Chibi-Usa. What's going to happen to her if Mamoru and I aren't together?" Then I  
  
started crying even harder. 'Seiya probably thinks that I'm just some big crybaby now, but I don't care. I'm too worried about my   
  
Chibi-Usa.' Then I felt two strong arms wrap around me once again.   
  
"It's going to be okay, Odango. From what you told me about her, it sounds like Chibi-Usa takes after you, not her father. So that   
  
means that no matter who her father is, she'll still be the same even though she might look different."   
  
I looked up at Seiya with hope shining in my eyes.  
  
"Do you really think so? If I'm not with Mamoru, will Chibi-Usa still be born?"  
  
**********  
  
\\Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni   
  
Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru   
  
Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware   
  
Totsuzen haato wa harisakesou da ze\\  
  
//In the cool world of red   
  
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there   
  
But right here in front of me you appear   
  
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open//  
  
*********  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
"Hai. I'm almost positive that she will be. And if you're not sure, you could always ask Setsuna-san." I said.  
  
Then Odango threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"Thank you so much Seiya! You're the best!"   
  
I smiled saddly as I returned her hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Odango."  
  
**********  
  
\\Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu   
  
Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi...   
  
Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu   
  
Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao\\  
  
//My longing is for only one person, my precious princess   
  
Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...   
  
I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess   
  
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face//  
  
**********  
  
(My POV)  
  
As Usagi was hugging Seiya she thought of something that Mamoru said, and pulled away from him.  
  
"Demo Seiya, how can anyone love me?" Usagi asked with tears once again forming in her eyes.  
  
Since Usagi had her head held down, she missed the suprised expression on Seiya's face.  
  
"Odango, what are you talking about?" Seiya asked.  
  
"What Mamoru said about me was right. I am just a big crybaby, a clutz! A baka little girl who can't even walk and eat ice cream at   
  
the same time! I have no real talents, and I'm not pretty! Nothing I do is right, I mess up everything! And I get really bad grades in   
  
school! No one will ever be able to love me for who I am!" By the time Usagi was done talking, she had tears rappidly trailing down her   
  
face.  
  
After Seiya heard Usagi putting herself down like that, he was furious. Seiya grabed Usagi's shoulder with one hand, and with the   
  
other he lifted her chin up so that he could see her face.  
  
"Odango you shouldn't believe any of that!! Everything you just said was a lie! You have plenty of talents!"  
  
"Like what Seiya!?! Just face it, nobody will ever love me!!" Usagi yelled as she pulled away from Seiya's grasp. (KS: By now,  
  
everyone in the parlor had gone home except Matoki and his sister, and they were minding their own buissness and letting Seiya   
  
handle things by himself)  
  
"That's not true Odango!! I love you!" Seiya yelled without thinking.  
  
**********  
  
\\Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi   
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...   
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne\\  
  
//I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy//  
  
**********  
  
Usagi's gasp and shocked expression made Seiya realize what he just said. Seiya stood up and started backing away from the  
  
booth.  
  
"Uhh.......I...have to be going now...." After he said that, Seiya turned around and ran out of the parlor into the rain.  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
'I can't believe I just said that! Now Odango won't want to ever come near me again! I'm such a baka!' I thought as I was running down  
  
the sidewalk back to the condo, which me, Taiki, and Yaten decided to buy since we're staying on Earth.  
  
Then Taiki's van pulled up in front of me.  
  
"Hey Seiya, need a ride home?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Sure, thanks." I said as I climbed into the back seat of the van.  
  
"You don't look very well Seiya. Why were you out in the rain anyways?" Taiki said as he started driving home.  
  
"I accidentaly told Odango how i felt about her." I muttered as I took off my wet shirt and laid down in the backseat.  
  
I saw Taiki look at me through the rearview mirror. "And?"   
  
"And what?" I asked him as I turned over to look at him.  
  
"When you told Usagi-san that you loved her what did she say?" Taiki asked as he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
"I......I don't know...." I replied in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"   
  
"I mean that I ran out of the parlor before she could say anything...." I said as I rolled over so that I wouldn't be looking at Taiki.  
  
"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do Seiya." Taiki commented as he parked the car and got out.  
  
I grabed my shirt as I stood up and followed him to the living room where Yaten was spraled out on the couch watching tv.  
  
"What do you mean that it wasn't a smart thing to do?" I asked Taiki as I sat down next to Yaten on the couch and stole the remote   
  
from him and changed the chanel.  
  
"Hey!! I was watching that!" Yaten exclaimed as he tried in vain to get the remote back from me. Thus starting a war over the   
  
remotecontrol, which fell off of the couch during the strugle.  
  
"What I mean is that what you did was foolish. You were so scared of being rejected by Usagi-san that you didn't even think that she  
  
might have reacted positively instead of negitively." Taiki explained as he sat down in the recliner, taking the remote that me and  
  
Yaten left forgoten on the floor.  
  
I stared at Taiki in shock as I realized my mistake.  
  
"K'so!!" I exclaimed as I put my shirt back on and ran outside into the rain, heading for Odango's house.  
  
**********  
  
\\Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, ginga wo kirisaki   
  
Mirai wo kimeru tatakai   
  
Ima wa sukoshi de mo   
  
Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni   
  
Kami furimidashi dance dance dance\\  
  
//Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy   
  
The battle to decide the future   
  
Now, if I can be at all   
  
So that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory   
  
With my hair disheveled, I dance, dance, dance//  
  
**********  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
When Seiya confessed his feelings towards me and then ran out, I headed back home confused and shocked.  
  
'I can't believe it......I would have never thought that Seiya Kou of all people could possibly love me......' I didn't even realize that I was home until my mom said something.  
  
"Welcome home Usagi. How was school today?" Kaasan asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It was fine. Haruna-sensei let us out ten minutes early because she had to get ready for a date." I explained to her as I continued walking to my room.  
  
"Usagi, you're soaking wet! Why don't you go and take a bath while I finish making dinner, ok?" Kaasan said to me as she came into the hall.  
  
"Ok, I think I'll do just that." I told her as I walked into my room.  
  
'Yeah, a bath would be nice....I need to sort out my thought and feelings anyways....' I thought as I walked into my bathroom and started adjusting the water temperture.  
  
Then I striped off my clothes, stepped into the warm bath, and closed my eyes in relaxation. After a few minutes I heard someone knocking at the door and I could hear faint voices from downstairs.  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
'Ok, I can do this...' I thought as I stepped up to the Tsukino's door and knocked.  
  
"Just a minute!" I heard Odango's mother call from inside.  
  
When she opened the door and saw that it was me, she gasped.  
  
"Seiya Kou! What on earth are you doing outside in this horrible weather? You come inside right now and dry up." Tsukino-san said as she practically dragged me into the house.  
  
"Is Odango home?" I asked as she closed and locked the door behind us.  
  
"Yes, Usagi just got home a few minutes ago. She's taking a hot bath right now. And I suggest you do the same, you're even more soaked then Usagi was! Honestly, I have no clue why the two of you would walk when it's pratically pouring outside!" Tsukino-san said as she pushed me to the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Will you need anything else Seiya-kun?" she asked me as she handed me a towel.  
  
"No, but thank you Tsukino-san. You've done enough for me already." I said as polite as I could manage.  
  
"Alright. Just yell if you need anything, ok?"  
  
"Of couse. And thank you again." I bowed as I thanked her.  
  
She smiled warmly at me. "Would you like to join us for dinner as well? It should be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
"I don't want to be any more trouble then I already am." I said a bit uncertain.  
  
"Seiya you're such a polite boy, you're no trouble at all. We'd love to have you stay and eat with us." Tsukino-san told me with a smile.  
  
"Alright then. I'd be glad to join you for dinner." I said as I closed the bathroom door. I heard the upstairs water turn off.  
  
'Odango must be done already. *sigh* I think I'll just take a quick shower instead....' I thought as I turn on the hot water.  
  
~*~*~*after dinner~*~*~*  
  
(My POV)  
  
Seiya and Usagi stood silently in the living room, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Seiya gathered up the courage to break the silence.  
  
"Odango, about what happened at the Parlor earlier-" Seiya's explaination was cut off as Usagi threw herself at him and wraped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi quietly whispered with a tiny bit of hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya asked, still slightly startled by Usagi's action.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me?" Usagi all but whispered.  
  
Seiya's eyes widdened in understanding, before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist. "I promise, Odango."  
  
Ikuko Tsukino smiled softly as she watched Seiya and her daughter share a simple kiss from the staircase. "I always knew they'd make a cute couple." Then she went upstairs to make sure that Shingo was doing his homework.  
  
**********  
  
\\Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara   
  
Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni...   
  
Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru   
  
Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao   
  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi   
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...   
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne\\  
  
//I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it   
  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...   
  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you   
  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face   
  
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy//  
  
**********  
  
OWARI  
  
Finally!!! ^^ I've had this story on my computer for almost a year now, and i'm just now posting it!!! Hope you like it!! 


End file.
